


Строгая отчётность

by demiurzhe



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiurzhe/pseuds/demiurzhe
Summary: "Мой первый фик" (тм) в начитке одного очень толстого тролля.
Relationships: Crusty/Shiroe (Log Horizon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Строгая отчётность

«Каким-то чудом он пришёл в себя. Голова гудела. Рука всё ещё сжимала меч, но он скорее знал это умом, чем чувствовал. Рука онемела. Любое движение отзывалось болью во всём теле. Кроме ног — ног он не чувствовал. Может, их уже и вовсе не было? Им нравилось издеваться над трупами...»

Подняв глаза, Надзуна увидела Риз и радостно замахала ей рукой.  
— Представляешь, третий раз перечитываю твой рассказ, и каждый раз будто сама там оказываюсь! — радостно поделилась Надзуна после приветствия. — Невероятные впечатления! У тебя талант.  
— Ну что ты... — смущённо улыбнулась Риз.  
— Порадуешь меня чем-нибудь новым? — Надзуна заинтригованно покосилась на папку в руках Риз.  
— Да, об этом... — Риз ещё сильнее смутилась. — Они... немного в другом стиле... Похожи на твои рассказы, которые ты мне давала. Про парней.  
У Надзуны чуть слюна не закапала. Тихая с виду Риз так смачно описывала сцены насилия, что от слэша в её исполнении стоило ждать настоящего шедевра.  
— Я уже хочу это прочитать! — выпалила она.  
Риз хотела что-то сказать, но внезапно изменилась в лице, отвернулась и поднесла руку к голове — кто-то вызвал её по телепатической связи.  
— Да, да, возьмите у меня на столе, верхняя слева, да, как обычно, — Риз отвечала отрывисто и чётко.  
Закончив разговор и выдохнув, она извиняющимся тоном сказала:  
— Красти. Ему срочно понадобились мои отчёты. Как же мне надоело их писать...  
— Знаешь, у меня есть одна маленькая тайна, — Надзуна заговорщицки понизила голос. — Когда я сильно устаю, то представляю, что пишу не про рейд, а про групповой секс!  
Риз рассмеялась и, поборов смущение, протянула Надзуне папку со своими набросками. Надзуна схватила её, раскрыла...  
— Ой, — сказала она.  
— Ой, — эхом повторила Риз, бледнея.  
Вместо рассказов в папке лежали отчёты.

Красти вошёл без стука и не здороваясь. Сироэ немедленно оторвался от своих бумаг — такое поведение означало, что у гильдмастера D.D.D. к нему срочное дело, не терпящее траты времени на вежливость. Красти мрачно глянул на Сироэ и открыл папку.  
— «Маг говорил что-то ещё, но воин его уже не слушал», — почти без выражения зачитал Красти. — «Да, он мог умереть, но лишь потому, что защищал того, без кого не смог бы жить. Он готов был выстоять в этом бою ещё тысячу раз, если наградой будут нежные прикосновения длинных тонких пальцев, волнение в голосе и ласковый взгляд. А может, Сироэ прав? Может, стоит подумать о том, что следующий бой может стать последним? Это ведь, кажется, так легко: схватить за запястье, долгий взгляд, притянуть к себе, обнять, впиться поцелуем в губы, а дальше — будь что будет...»  
Сироэ вмёрз в стол. Он не просто не знал, как на это реагировать, — в его голове не было ни единой мысли. Красти поправил очки, перелистнул несколько страниц и зачитал ещё один фрагмент:  
— «Рассматривая его, постыдно нагого и открытого, Красти сладострастно облизнул губы, но голос его остался таким же монотонным, словно он скучал.  
— Повтори.  
— Красти, умоляю тебя, — еле слышно простонал Сироэ, не в силах оторвать взгляда от гордо торчащего могучего члена. Он уже просто не мог дальше лежать на простынях и ждать, ещё немного — и он сам запрыгнет на стоящего неприступной скалой воина и насадит своё жаждущее отверстие на багровую голову, и будет извиваться…  
Но, наконец, Красти сжалился над ним. Кровать заскрипела, когда воин тяжело опустился меж его раздвинутых ног и одной рукой по-хозяйски взял Сироэ за напрягшееся естество. Но на этом мучения Сироэ не закончились, ведь он почувствовал, как что-то горячее, влажное и изгибающееся проникает в раскрасневшися вход... »  
Сироэ, наконец, вышел из состояния опустошённого отупения и стукнул кулаком по столу.  
— Хватит! — рявкнул он, откашлялся и повторил тише: — Хватит. Что это?  
— Творчество одного неординарно одарённого автора из моей гильдии, — с сарказмом ответил Красти, захлопывая папку. — Похоже, нашим подчинённым не хватает в жизни художественной литературы.  
— Да какая это, к чертям, литература?! — вспыхнул Сироэ. — Это порнография какая-то! Нельзя допускать, чтобы такая похабщина распространялась по Акибе! Это губит прекрасное в людях!  
Красти не ожидал такой бурной реакции от обычно добродушного Сироэ, но то, что он даже в такой ситуации говорил не о себе, а о городе в целом, было крайне забавно.  
— Я не против любого творчества, — почти спокойно продолжил Сироэ, нервным жестом поправляя очки, — но в том, что касается людей, должны быть какие-то границы!  
Ответить Красти не успел. В кабинет ворвалась Риз, запыхавшаяся и красная чуть ли не до кончиков своих пышных волос.  
— И-и-извините! — заикаясь, высоким от волнения голосом выпалила она. — Вы взяли не ту папку! Возьмите, пожалуйста, правильную!  
Риз протянула папку с отчётом, склонив голову, пытаясь за вежливым поклоном скрыть свой стыд перед гильдмастером. Красти, в отличие от Сироэ, был совершенно не против порнографии, поэтому, видя страх подчинённой, постарался ответить мягко.  
— Спасибо, — ответил он. — Но эти, хм, отчёты мне тоже понравились.  
Красти дружелюбно осклабился. Риз, рискнувшая поднять глаза, чуть не упала в обморок. Надзуна, примчавшаяся следом, успела придержать её за плечи и аккуратно вывела в коридор.

— Не волнуйся ты так, — успокаивающе говорила Надзуна дрожащей Риз, когда они вышли на улицу. — Если бы эти двое разозлились, мы бы сейчас в Соборе оживали.  
— Знаешь, когда у него бывает такая улыбка? — дрожащим голосом ответила Риз. — Когда он во время боя впадает в ярость берсерка...  
Надзуна живо вспомнила, как улыбается её гильдмастер во время боя, и не стала спорить.  
— Ладно, — вздохнула Надзуна. — Что-нибудь придумаем! Извини, если я сейчас не в тему, но можно я всё-таки почитаю твои рассказы?  
Риз, не поднимая головы, протянула папку.  
— У тебя тут какой-то листик торчит, — заметила Надзуна и вытянула записку, написанную размашистым почерком Красти: «А такое же, но про девочек, есть?»  
Не находя слов от радости, Надзуна показала её Риз.  
— Серьёзно? — изумилась та. — Ему правда понравилось?..  
— Да! Да! Красти наш! — Надзуна аж подпрыгивать начала.  
— Вот только у нас пока никто не пишет про девочек, — снова заволновалась Риз. — Что же мы ему покажем?  
— Да брось, — отмахнулась Надзуна. — Во-первых, это не к спеху, найдём кого-нибудь. Даже я могу кое-чего сообразить. Во-вторых, пусть он сначала сам что-нибудь напишет! Положи ему в следующий отчёт записку: хотите девочек — напишите свой рассказ в нашу коллекцию.  
— Думаешь, согласится?  
— Куда он денется!

Через несколько дней Надзуне передали конверт с аккуратной подписью: «Здесь работа Красти. Риз». Внутри лежала записка:  
«Жил-был король гоблинов. И приключенцы. И топор. У них была горячая и страстная любовь на всех. Короля порвало. Конец».


End file.
